


Not so silent

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, hello this pairing has so much potential, like maybe fifteen years ago, wayyyyyy before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: On special request, the king meets his seneschal at the council room, in late evening. Not for the reason he expected, sometimes it's good to be surprised.Pre-canon, one-shot





	Not so silent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillysang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillysang/gifts).

> Hello! Thank you for giving this a try!  
So, there wasn't much content for them but ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy let's go!!

_« My lord, may I ask you something ? I would like to meet tonight at the council room. »_

A mere request, not very often when it came from him but Xin Zhao wished to try this. Spoken clearly, sounding not as difficult as it really was for him. He knew what he wanted from that late meeting and hoped it would be understood equally.

In any case, King Jarvan accepted warmly, like any rare times he asked for something. Each time it rang in his head like a honor. It was, truly, despite all the nights already shared in the privacy of darkness.

It still bothered Xin Zhao till the end of the day, very aware of what he was going to ask then. _I hope he will let me_. Of course, he didn’t show much of it. Finished his day as it was a normal one. Though it was taking some effort to ignore this light fluster when he saw the king from time to time, in the palace. Glances, sometimes a smile from the latter. _Maybe he guessed already_. King Jarvan was probably the best person here to understand him, his seemingly cold behavior. A man on duty had to hide but some details never escaped the latter.

For now he would have to wait for the right time. Late enough not to bother anyone there. The day seemed to be so long till then but they would enjoy its end.

Quick steps in the corridors, resonating over the stone, as Xin Zhao made it to the council room. Still in his armor and cloak, it was duty after all. The day wasn’t over yet, although night had fallen already.

By the wooden door, a guard stood there. Xin Zhao was fast to dismiss him. Now that he was there, the king would be safe. Also, he prefered not to have any soul wandering nearby, just in case.

As the sound of foot steps faded away, he took a deep breath, composed himself and entered the council room. Closing the door behind him right on, per habit. Immediately his gaze found the person he’d been looking for here.

Familiar clank of the door. Just as it broke silence, king Jarvan turned in his direction. The room was pretty dim except for a few lights keeping it lively and the shadows cast couldn’t hide the king’s expression. Something soft, that made Xin Zhao relax even slightly. It was just them.

« My friend. » Simple words yet the tone used gave out the calm joy of finding one another.

« My lord. » A reflex that would never go. Slight bow too, all his respect to him.

And so king Jarvan came closer, where he was standing still. Like a soldier, waiting for an order that wasn’t to come. Obviously, since Xin Zhao was the one asking to meet this late, right there.

« So here we are. What did you wish to talk about ? Unless you weren’t seeking conversation. » Curious, for reasons.

While his king came to face him, Xin Zhao couldn’t help but watch. See all he could. None of the golden armor nor precious clothing for the day. No crown. This sort of detail made it priceless. King Jarvan, as human as he was. Just a man. And Xin Zhao was allowed here, to see.

In this kind of setting and instant, il was difficult to resist the urge to reach for him. Just to feel the man, as only a few could see him.

He wanted. So much. Everything returned to why he requested this particular place. Latest words registered a bit late, he caught himself and answered as to show nothing.

« There is something I’d like to ask you. If you’d accept. »

« Anything you’d want. Tell me. »

A bit peculiar yet usual for them, Xin standing there as his king walked nearby, listening closely.

_Here we go_. Really, no idea if this was a good idea or not. In any case it would be the first time but in such place, it was a change.

Making eye contact, Xin Zhao spoke loud enough to be heard : « I would like to have my mouth on you, my lord. To directly tend to you. »

The following pause wasn’t automatically a bad sign yet he couldn’t stop thinking about a possible misstep.

« Could you repeat please ? » Nothing bad in that tone.

Some surprise in king Jarvan’s gaze but not too much. Yet Xin Zhao didn’t know what to do with himself. To say it aloud once was enough.

From the latter’s look, he understood his ask but made him repeat anyway. Exactly what he would rather not. _Don’t make me say it again_. This wouldn’t be good for his face, light feeling like heating up. Reflex would be to avert his gaze and turn away but this would be disrespectful.

« Say it, please. What do you want to do to me ? » This time king Jarvan stepped closer to him and little by little distance was reduced.

An order. Loud and clear yet Xin Zhao wanted to refuse. What a good idea to ask such a thing, right there. It would have been better to wait for their privacy, in the bedroom. Sometimes yearning sure was a burden.

Now his king was right there, facing him. So close it would be easy to reach. Gazes locked on each other, it was barely possible to stand it. Part of Xin Zhao wanted to apologize, for even offering this. Drowning in shame and silence. Yet the king’s gaze stayed on him, determined to hear him.

The last resistance fell when his cheek was craddled, gesture meant to be kind, thumb stroking softly.

« Why won’t you tell me ? »

This overly sweet move, along a similar gaze and tone, had Xin Zhao to react at least. Impossible to stay calm after this. So he closed whatever small space was between them to kiss the latter. A bit of hunger, a lot of controled passion. If he could, he would grab his king all over and hold him. Steal his breath, lavish him till the end.

To restrain himself right after. Oh Xin Zhao didn’t part as soon as he got a hold over his self-control but he did slow this down, enough to feel king Jarvan’s reaction and response. Royal hand still lingering over his jaw, gentle. Just like the kiss he returned. No rush, a languid answer to the initial passion displayed. Acceptance. Actually, it made him relax a little, despite how stressed and flustered he was with that topic.

By now, he registered the arm snaking around his waist, holding him closer to his king. The kiss wouldn’t last longer, as soft it turned on the end. Even as they parted, king Jarvan kept him right there. Patient gaze meeting his. Maybe enough to forget about his own shame.

Then the latter’s focus moved somewhere else, leaning into Xin Zhao. Mouth leaving a few pecks, down his jaw, neck. Always pressed to his king, always. This chain of increasingly intimate moves got to him, a bit stiff at first, heart beating faster. Merely stood there, gaze lost in front of him, unfocused. All too aware of king Jarvan’s attention, given in all simplicity.

Desire awaken.

Words were spoken next to his ear : « So, could you tell me ? »

Unfair, in a way. He could never disobey nor lie to him. Even less right then, embraced and loved all over. So he gave up on his shame and repeated his request. No doubt his heart would betray his restlessness.

« I want to have my mouth on you. To kneel once more, though for a different reason. »

For all he was going through, Xin Zhao wasn’t really prepared for that light chuckle, so close to him he felt it physically. In no universe it would be bad. King Jarvan wasn’t cruel, not to anyone, not to him. So this reaction meant something else. A last kiss offered, left on his cheek then the latter stepped away. Gone, the embrace and faint warmth. Could make one yearn for more.

Sad from the latest parting, he watched as king Jarvan made it to the nearby table. Just to stay there, half sitting on it. Part of him feared what would come, now that he repeated such crude ask. But really he was far to expect this.

« I see. And what did I do to deserve such honor ? » It wasn’t so much for the question than for the move made along. Spreading his leg, as casually as it could go.

Xin Zhao wouldn’t have thought much of that, except he noticed how his king trailed a hand down. Staying near his inner thigh, like nothing. _Oh_. Gazes locked on each other, it was difficult to focus and not glance lower. It was on purpose, no doubt on this yet it remained hard for him. And yes king Jarvan looked at him not so oblivious to his own attempt, a smile that gave in more than just fondness. _He knows_. Himself craved, a lot and this wouldn’t help at all.

It would be fitting to his request, no ? His king, sitting at the council table, just there for him to kneel and give all he wanted.

Now he had no words in mind to actually translate his thoughts. Gone for a while, impossible to think straight as he fought the need to look elsewhere. A few times he did and king Jarvan must have noticed too. Sometimes he was reminded that the latter enjoyed teasing him, rile him up, as long as it was mutually understood as such. One time his king was so close to be indeed touching himself, he felt like he wouldn’t bear standing there still for too long. Soon he would have to move, for his own need. It seemed to be alright, a sort of approval of his request.

_Let me…_

Another time, when his gaze lingered down for too long, a gesture was made to ask him closer. Probably king Jarvan deemed he wouldn’t have his answer anyway so he kept this moving. That same hand invited Xin Zhao to him, quietly. So he did, quick steps as not so hidden eagerness. Even now his words failed him, blurred a little by this starting arousal.

As previously supporting himself with one arm on the table, king Jarvan welcomed him there, spread leg hooked around his waist to take him closer. If that wasn’t consent, what was it ? On another note, it got Xin Zhao clutching at his control, not to show any of his need. What a sight indeed, for a king. Almost obscene yet they were fully clothed.

Again, he found himself in the latter’s arms, wandering hands over armor and fabric. Head resting to his shoulder in that sort of hug full of sweet tension. Xin Zhao was going to lose it. Could dare and reach for him, lower. Feel his need too. It would be fine, no ?

Instead, that clear voice came up close to him : « What if I was the one kneeling for you, officer ? »

Innocently said yet these words rang in Xin Zhao’s mind for a time, unbelieving. _But, I wanted too_. He was the first to ask and he wanted to. Yes sometimes his king took care of giving back this kind of attention but still it wasn’t supposed to.

Frozen on his spot, hand still where he reached for the latter. Not daring even to breathe. Well, he did anyway but he wasn’t sure at all. Right then, king Jarvan lifted his head and made eye contact.

_He’s serious_. Of course he was. It was obvious, cheer determination in his gaze. Then, he would probably never dodge this. Both of them were stubborn and Xin Zhao knew it. Just it got him blushing even so lightly to imagine himself surrending to pleasure. To see his king kneeling for him. This shouldn’t happen. But the latter never minded giving to him.

« You know I take as much enjoyment in this than you. Allow me. »

Would it be worse to refuse or to let him do ? Again that same struggle, between his own yearning, his king’s desires and the respect he owed. Right when he was about to fall to his knees and get on with their mutual need.

His own gaze must have been telling of his confusion. With that same gentleness, king Jarvan pressed his mouth to his, relishing the instant. A gesture to soothe, to convince this was alright. And Xin Zhao would let him, if that was really what he wanted.

_Fine, fine, fine_.

Pressing into the kiss for an instant then he parted, nodding shakily. In response, the latter smiled.

Following second, king Jarvan led him elsewhere, breaking that full body contact. Himself didn’t know what to think, half ashamed of his own need, half trhilled to even imagine what was going to happen. Taken to the king’s chair, overlooking the whole room. _Ah_. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought about it before. To pleasure the latter right there. So his heartbeat got quicker. _He wants me to…_

Indeed. King Jarvan gestured him to sit there, which he did as reflex when ordered. The fluster grew. To next level even, when the latter actually kneeled. Right there. Since he was mainly following to comply, Xin Zhao had to register all it implied in being the one receiving. The gaze directed to him was close to kill him.

Oh his king was proud, glad to have him right there. And seemed to get moving without waiting.

Very stiff, from the new sight of this exact chair over the room – what it meant in symbolism – and wait of what he was about to receive. Could have slightly jumped at the feeling of a strong hand trailing up his leg, inviting him to give a better access and spread for him. He did, not without a darker blush. Really he should work on his composure. Not a word. Impossible to look away while that hand stroked his inner thigh, thumb rubbing gently. As if he wasn’t aroused already.

Small exhale, the maximum he allowed himself to let out. King Jarvan moved closer and by now he could cup his crotch. At first a bit slowly, to tease then he applied more pressure to Xin Zhao’s cock, through fabric. Almost moaned, barely able to bite this down. Clenched his fists as his king went on. Not new that he was hard but now he was growing so restless, not sure he would be ready for next step.

During all this the latter kept his gaze as well as his hands on him. Watchful yet seeming quite happy to be right there, able to give. Once he deemed the right time, he did the necessary for them and freed the other’s erection.

Now Xin Zhao was sure he wouldn’t make it out without breaking. Already trembling, aching for anything, he gave up on his dignity. Would have to let go for a time.

This was getting impossible not to avert his gaze, look away. Below, his king gave more attention to his cock, stroking firmly till precum leaked. More noises threatened to break free. Right there, at the latter’s place, royal touch giving the relief he wished to offer first. _Unfair…. _Days spent looking forward to make the latter moan, let his pleasure to be heard in that very room. Bucked into the grasp. Not once he would beg, not for this.

« You seem to really want this, officer. Am I wrong ? » Softly said yet there was nothing pure in the situation.

A shiver took Xin Zhao. Speaking would kill him innerly, he merely shook his head. Consent he refused to give aloud, at the risk of voicing his need.

It seemed to be enough. King Jarvan leaned between his leg and teased gently. Tongue playing over the tip, the underside. To at last give into the real deal and take him in his mouth. This time, Xin Zhao took a sharp breath, head tipped back against the chair. He couldn’t watch anymore._ Too much_. So good, how wet warmth welcomed him. A bit of licking and sucking, enough to make him regret chosing this place. Would have been in the bedroom, maybe he would have allowed more – though it was always rare.

Again and again, pulling back then taking more, king Jarvan made a show of motivation for this. Not one Xin Zhao would watch, too busy holding everything back. So little control over himself, getting closer little by little. It was unavoidable. Bucking into that sweet warmth became too often to his taste, fear of harming but in any case his king seemed to be happy with how it went. Eager hands over his clothed body, sometimes teasing.

Then he went down on him to the hilt, no warning. Something close to a whimper managed to slip. So weak yet he was sure the latter heard, from the short pause afterward. Glancing down, Xin Zhao was confirmed. And the encouraging gaze found made him look away again. Now it was sure, he was blushing something fierce. Staining red over his cheeks, breath uneven, too quick like his pulse.

Contact broken for a time and it got him to look again. Body screaming for relief, questionning this pause.

« Is it good ? »

Of course it was. Both knew it. Even as quiet as he was, Xin Zhao betrayed a little his pleasure in certain details. The king knew him, there was specific reactions that showed he was getting too close. Even with his self-control. Now it was rendered useless.

Mouth sligthly open, only an exhale came. In any case, it was telling of his state. The least he could do was reaching shakily for his king. A gesture wanted to be soft but even that was difficult for him. He made it, returning the affection so often given to him before, hand craddling the latter’s cheek. Maybe he would understand.

King Jarvan took this as a go and returned to it. As soon it made Xin Zhao tense again, fighting so hard his urges. _I need…_ Despite himself, his hand finished burried in brown locks, appreciative. The edge was coming too fast, new effort made by his king to get him off. Took him down his throat once more and this time he gasped. Lowly but it was let out. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Merely held the latter right there, bucked into his mouth. Really agonizing, to let himself go like this, at the limit of slipping but king Jarvan made him that desperate.

A last thrust then he came. Making a bit of a mess, though the latter accepted it till the last drop. Even as he shook through orgasm, eyes shut and losing control.

« J-Jarvan… » No second thought, he would worry enough later.

It wasn’t that long before he registered everything, reason and shame coming back. Breath short, he looked at his king in growing fear. But right as he checked on him, king Jarvan caught him into a kiss. Deep, loving, a hand to his nape and a lingering urge to soothe. Or maybe satisfy himself. Xin Zhao couldn’t tell, far too shaken to object. So he responded with fair eagerness, sort of soft haze around him. It was nice, everything felt good and his king was right there. Little by little he ended up clinging to him.

When the latter parted, himself felt a bit like floating. Reason forgotten for a time. Some peace of mind. Not completely aware yet, he still felt when king Jarvan tucked him back in his clothes, taking care of him. Nice indeed, to let go.

Actually he went back to reality when his king stood up and spoke : « Xin. Would you help me, please ? »

First the use of his name then his memories of instants not even old. _Ah yes !_ His face burned a little, to have forgotten about his own king’s need. Xin Zhao stood in a second and pushed the latter backward till they met the table. No time to play around or act shy. He still berated himself, for asking all this and then letting go without a glance behind. Now he would repay everything.

A quick peck given then no time lost, he kneeled in front of his king.

No words yet, not even from king Jarvan who let him do and spread his legs to accomodate him. At eye level with the latter’s need, he could just witness such state of arousal. Bulge impossible to miss, straining under fabric. Xin Zhao could have moaned right then, overcome by the obvious need and thinking about giving everything. To kneel, to sate, to please. Urgent hands over his king, working to free him from his confines.

When he succeeded, there was an actual noise from above. Supporting himself on the table, king Jarvan looked already overwhelmed. During the previous attention provided, no doubt himself craved the lightest relief. But now he would be given everything and more.

Xin Zhao looked up and would have stayed watching this if there wasn’t such need to be satisfied. Really, he loved his king, even more when he was craving. He had proof, the hard cock in his grasp turned slick by precum, that ardent gaze, all of it. For him. Never been so glad than when about to please king Jarvan.

Just as he licked cleaner the tip, the hand over his shoulder tightened greatly.

« I fear…I may not last. So you know… » None of that previous gentleness. Now the king craved and it showed even in his voice.

It was understandable, for all the tension. Xin Zhao would have nodded, if he wasn’t busy hurrying up and tending to his king. No teasing, merely took him in his mouth. A strangled moan answered that sudden move, making his blood boil. Praise. He resumed and did it again, not even bothered by the taste of end.

All happy to please, he was still surprised to feel the latter stiffen, giving a few quick thrusts into his mouth before spilling his load. _Oh, already ?_ He accepted it, relaxing his throat as his king rode his climax. It was good, even for him. A sense of being useful, to bring what king Jarvan asked. He was good. What really touched him was to hear these beautiful sounds let out without care. In the end, he could bring pleasure and earn a few genuine moans.

Once it calmed down, he deemed it alright to pull out. Wiping quickly anything that could have remained over his cheek. A hand joined his, over his cheek. So Xin Zhao looked up. Really, nothing better than the feeling of success. Having pleased his king. He got him dressed again then he stood, when tugged to.

Exhaustion seemed to catch up with them, king Jarvan supporting himself on the table like he would fall otherwise. So he went to hold him. It was a lot easier to do, after intimate activities. Coming closer, Xin Zhao embraced him, face pressed to his chest. Taking a few deep breaths. _Good._

Lifted his face, so close to kiss him but he prefered to ask first.

« May I ? »

Now it seemed so clear, how the king was tired. Himself was too, a little. Like all this day’s wait made him forget exhaustion.

The answer was fast, lips finding his the second after. And so they rolled with it, quietly. Enjoying it for its simple yet sweet value.

It was time to sleep, so Xin Zhao parted : « I think it would be good to go to bed. Shall we ? »

« I won’t say the contrary. » Hearty laugh, echoing in both.

So he made sure everything was in place here and that they were presentable enough. Just in case. The after effect of release came slowly but surely. Sure he would have no problem to fall asleep.

Once to the king’s quarters, he let himself relax. They were safe. So went their nightly routine, undressing each other to sleep clothes. Xin Zhao enjoyed this particularly, for the domesticity they could only find behind locked doors. Then came the part king Jarvan prefered, right before they went to sleep. Brushing his seneschal’s hair. A bit strange but he never questioned it. Merely let him do, since it was far from bothering. Calming, indeed.

When the latter was done, he turned to face and nothing in this world could stop that urge. Everything single time he surrended and kissed his king. Some nights he went to gently push him down on the mattress, some he urged him on his lap.

This time, the exchange was such they slowly fell on their side. Kiss broken but no reason to stop. Short laugh shared then they were good for another kiss. Till exhaustion had them calm down.

They chose how they would sleep this night, king Jarvan lying back while himself came close to snuggle up. _Perfect_.

« Jarvan ? May I ask something ? » Last thing before he settled to sleep.

« Yes ? » Typical softness of a man ready to drift away. Yet he paid attention.

« It that isn’t too much, I would like to do more in the council room. To make love. »

Easier to say once in the dark. But he wanted to ask for some time.

« Oh. Whenever you want. » Sleepy chuckle nearby. « You like to take me there ? You know I won’t be able to forget what we did, even during meetings. Well, especially. »

He felt that implicit teasing, like found out. Not that he would admit it. In any case, now he had happy memories for this room.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wish to write more, like the whole slow burn and all. Tell me what you'd think of it!
> 
> If you wanna talk, find me on:  
> tumblr: aracdo.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @niceswordboots


End file.
